Un Sueño de Amor
by kimy030
Summary: Summary. La fiesta de 15, uno de los eventos más importantes de toda jovencita. Isabella sabía desde el comienzo quien era su chambelán soñado. Sin embargo sus ilusiones se rompieron. Antes de caer en la desesperación, un simpático joven aceptara ayudarla al mismo tiempo que su deseo se hace realidad. ¿Que hará Isabella cuando su sueño y realidad choquen entre sí?
1. summary

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**YO SOLO SACO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y CREO UN HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**BUENOS SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO PARA QUE LEAN.**

**BETADO POR: JANE MADFER**

* * *

**Summary.**

La fiesta de 15, uno de los eventos más importantes de toda jovencita. Isabella sabía desde el comienzo quien era su chambelán soñado. Sin embargo sus ilusiones se rompieron. Antes de caer en la desesperación, un simpático joven aceptara ayudarla al mismo tiempo que su deseo se hace realidad. ¿Que hará Isabella cuando su sueño y realidad choquen entre sí?

* * *

**esta historia la tenia hace tiempo en mi cabeza pero no había encontrado el momento para escribirla, pero tome la decisión y aquí esta, para mi los 15 son el cambio mas grande en una mujer ahí empiezas a ver las cosas de diferentes maneras, mis 15 fueron de ensueño por eso me anime a subirla.**

**la que me quiera contar su experiencia si se los han celebrado o se los van a celebrar espero sus rr.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**

**SI FUE DE SU AGRADO LOS VEO EN EL PROLOGO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ES MI PRIMER FIC. **


	2. prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**YO SOLO SACO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y CREO UN HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**BUENOS SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO PARA QUE LEAN.**

**Capítulo veteado por Maarlopez (betas FFR)**

* * *

**Pro****logo**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella. Tengo 14 años y dos hermanos gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper tienen 17 y están terminando el instituto. Mis papis se llaman Charlie y Renee Swan, mi padre es el dueño de una de las compañías más importantes en el Mundo S&C CORPORATION y mi mama es diseñadora de interiores, para ellos soy su princesa.

Mis mejores amigos son Alice, Emmett y Edward, nos conocemos desde niños. Hemos crecido juntos, Alice y Emmett son los novios de mis hermanos y Edward es el amor de mi vida solo que no lo sabe. Él tiene una novia que se llama Tanya y ella me odia porque Edward siempre me presta demasiada atención a mí y a veces la ignora por estar conmigo pero a mí no me importa lo que ella piense, yo lo amo y nunca me voy a separar de su lado.

Los padres de Edward, Alice y Emmett son mis padrinos. Esme es un amor, siempre está para mí cuando la necesito. Carlisle es un gran hombre y me adora, soy su segunda princesa, me quiere mucho y me consiente también demasiado. A ambos los quiero, son muy especiales para mí. Además de eso, Carlisle es el segundo dueño de la compañía de papa y Esme también es diseñadora de interiores y con mi mami tienen una empresa muy exitosa y reconocida que se llama P & H Chic Decorations.

Mi cumpleaños número 15 está muy cerca, toda mi vida he soñado con realizar mi fiesta de quince, vestirme con un vestido de princesa y bailar el vals con mi papi y con mi padrino Carlisle pero lo que más anhelo es bailar con mi amor, con mi Edward pero… ¿será que mi sueño se hace realidad?

* * *

**Aquí ya se pueden ir haciendo una idea de que va a tratar el fic esta historia es algo que siempre va a estar presente dentro de toda chica que esta a punto de cumplir sus 15 que son la edad mas importante para toda mujer, y Bella no es la excepción para ella es el bailar con el amor de su vida se le cumplirá su sueño ¿ustedes que piensan sera que si o no?**

**la que me quiera contar su experiencia si se los han celebrado o se los van a celebrar espero sus rr.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**

**SI FUE DE SU AGRADO LOS VEO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ES MI PRIMER FIC.**


	3. capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**YO SOLO SACO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y CREO UN HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**BUENOS SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO PARA QUE LEAN.**

**Capítulo veteado por Christian Grey (betas FFR)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Faltaban nueve meses para que cumpliera mis Quince.

Estaba en vacaciones de invierno reunida con mi familia arreglando los detalles para mi fiesta. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara el día que no podía contener la emoción que sentía.

La fiesta de mi hermana fue hace dos años y casi debimos cancelarla porque se enfermo y tenían que operarla, pero hablamos con el doctor y le mando una dieta especial para que no tuviera dolores. Logramos celebrar su cumpleaños y dos semanas después fue intervenida quirúrgica mente. El vestido de ella fue de color salmón muy hermoso, pero yo quería que mi fiesta no tuviese nada parecido a la de mi hermana.

Quería que mi fiesta fuese única y que nadie la comparara con la de ella.

En su fiesta a la hora del vals le tiraron burbujas, tuvo diez edecanes y el chambelán. A la hora de la presentación salieron primero mis padres y atrás Jasper y yo. Al último salió ella acompañada de su chambelán que fue su novio Emmett. Para el vals contratamos al famoso coreógrafo Kenny Ortega. Mi papi siempre dice que quiere lo mejor para sus princesas.

Estábamos en la sala conversando; yo sentada en el regazo de mi papá, mi mamá junto con Rose en el sillón de enfrente y Jazz en el sillón de al lado.

—Princesa entonces ¿qué día haremos tus quince? –me preguntó mi mamá.

—Pues mami, yo quiero que sea el día en que los cumplo, pero es un viernes y sería muy difícil. Mejor el sábado —Yo quería hacer algo especial. Nosotros somos católicos y vamos todos los domingos a misa así que quiero celebrar una misa el día de mis 15. — ¿Mami podemos hablar en la iglesia? —le pregunté ganándome una mirada extrañada de su parte.

—Claro hija, pero… ¿para qué quieres que hablemos en la iglesia?

—Mami lo que sucede es que quiero celebrar una misa el día de mis 15 – ahora ella entendió —la misa la haríamos el viernes a la noche y podemos ponerla en la invitación para los que me quieran acompañar —que idea tan fantástica se me había ocurrido, eso si que nadie lo había hecho.

—Bien mi princesa, entonces mañana cuando vayamos a la iglesia le preguntaremos al padre Webber si él puede hacer la misa —estaba muy contenta, ojala el padre pudiese hacerla

—De acuerdo ¿qué mas me querías preguntar? —sabía que faltaba algo más.

—Princesa, ahora la pregunta más importante ¿de qué color quieres tu vestido? —esa pregunta me la hacía yo todos los días. Ya tenía unos cuantos colores en mi mente pero aun no me decidía.

—Mami yo quiero que mi vestido sea de un color único que nunca nadie más lo haya tenido.

—Bueno mi ángel, entonces mañana vamos a donde nuestro queridísimo amigo Valentino para que decidas como lo quieres— ¡Si! por fin crearía mi atuendo. Quiero un hermoso vestido pero más que hermoso, exclusivo.

—Oh gracias mamá, pero sabes lo indecisa que soy y me demoro mucho para escoger —eso lo sabían muy bien todas las mujeres de mi familia.

—Eso no debes siquiera mencionarlo cariño, te conozco bien. Rose ¿mañana nos acompañarías para que le ayudes a tu hermana a escoger? Sabes que siempre necesita de tu opinión —Ella siempre al rescate. Rosalie siempre me ayudaba a elegir, además de que tiene buen gusto y sabe lo que me queda mejor.

—Rose sabes que sin ti, nunca logro decidirme o si lo hago, luego ya no me gusta. ¿Nos acompañaras? —utilicé mi carita de perrito a medio morir con mi mejor puchero tratando de convencerla.

—Claro princesa que te acompañaré. Solo le diré a Emmett que ya no saldremos porque debo ayudarte a escoger tú vestido de Quince —una de las cosas que amo de mi hermana es que ella nunca me abandona.

—Gracias Rose. Pero… donde está Jazz que no lo he escuchado—mi hermano estaba callado, solo escuchando sentado en el sillón. No había dicho nada al igual que mi padre.

—Aquí estoy princesa, solo es que…siento nostalgia. Ya estás muy grande. Has crecido muy rápido. Ya no eres mi bebé —Oh mi hermoso Jazz solo está emocionado.

—Jazz siempre seguiré siendo tu bebe aunque tenga cincuenta y siempre estaré a tu lado ¡Eso ni lo dudes! —me bajé del regazo de mi padre y fui con mi hermano. El me abrió los brazos y yo me senté en su falda, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Soy muy apegada a mis hermanos. Para ellos sigo y seguiré siendo una bebé, aunque esté a punto de cumplir mis quince. Creo que hasta el día en que tenga un hijo nunca lo dejare de ser y a mí me gusta que sea así. No soy como esas niñas frías que no les gusta que les demuestren cuanto las quieren. A mi me encanta que me lo digan y lo que más me gusta es que mi padre y hermano son muy celosos y controladores conmigo y con mi hermana. Solo nos dejan salir con nuestros amigos más cercanos. Nos les gusta que salgamos con gente desconocida.

En el colegio somos conocidos como "los populares". Los seis somos los más guapos, no piensen mal solo me gusta creer lo que la gente dice de mí. Mido 1.65, mi cabello es castaño claro como achocolatado, unos ojos verdes que parecen zafiros, mi cuerpo es curvilíneo y además es todo natural.

—Cariño ¿En donde estas perdida? Te estamos preguntando y no nos respondes— Oh me quede en mi mundo otra vez. Muchas veces en el día me quedaba dentro de mi universo pensando.

—Mami, lo siento estaba pensando. Pero dime qué me querías decir.

—A quienes vas a invitar. Sabes que vamos a invitar a toda la familia y amigos pero queremos saber quienes de tu colegio asistirán.

—La verdad no lo he pensado todavía aunque…solo voy a invitar muy pocos. Con aquellos que más hablo —si, sería lo mejor. No quiero a ningún hipócrita en mi fiesta por eso a los únicos que invitare serán a mis mejores amigos.

-De acuerdo princesa pero mejor dime a quienes para anotarlos en la lista. Tenemos que saber cuántas personas son para buscar un salón adecuado.

—Bueno —empecé a realizar la lista en mi mente —son Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Ben —que son mis amigos del instituto.

—Bell invitaras a Lauren, Tyler y a los demás —apenas mi hermana los nombró hice una cara de desagrado haciendo que se callara.

—No, Rose. La verdad aunque me hablo con ellos, no quiero a nadie que me hable solo por interés y sabes que así son. Ese día solo quiero estar con las personas importantes para mí

—De acuerdo, entonces de los otros ¿a quienes invitamos? —mi grupo de amigos se separaba entre los del instituto y los de mi casa, ya que no todos estudiabamos en el mismo lugar.

—Quiero invitar a Tía, Benjamín, Senna, Zafrina, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Peter, Charlotte —esos eran mis amigos. Con ellos nos reuníamos a hablar, a bailar, salíamos a pasear incluso hemos hecho varios viajes juntos.

—¿Alguien más para agregar a la lista? —la verdad no hay nadie más a quien quiera invitar.

—No, a nadie más. Pero eso, si por nada del mundo quiero ver a Tanya en mi fiesta. Por ninguna razón la quiero allí. Ese es mi día y no quiero que esa bruja me lo arruine. Mami prométeme que no va a ir.

—Pero Bella —titubeo mi madre —ella es la novia de Edward. No podemos hacer nada si él la lleva —mi madre siempre recordándome que esa bruja es la novia de mi Edward.

—No me importa. Ella no va a ir y si Edward no lo puede entender, que no vaya. Sí para él, ella es más importante pues mejor así ya sé con quien no cuento — prefiero que me lo diga de una vez, de todas maneras ya sé que esa bruja lo tiene hechizado.

—Bells, no seas caprichosa. Sabes que quieres mucho a Edward y te dolerá que no vaya —claro que me dolería pero es mejor, así evito doble dolor; el de saber que no va por estar con ella y el de que él nunca me ha querido.

—Prefiero que no vaya a que lleve a esa bruja. Me dolerá todo lo que quieras pero prefiero eso a que esa bruja me dañe la noche estando encima de él —no puedo soportar ese dolor, con solo saberlo basta, pero con verlo es mucho peor. Duele muchísimo más y esa noche quiero pasarla muy bien.

—Está bien princesa. Es tu fiesta y se hará lo que digas. Solo esperamos que no te arrepientas de la decisión que estas tomando —agregó Rose. Yo también esperaba hacerlo pero hasta que el no la deje no volveré a tomarlo en cuenta para mi vida por más que lo ame.

—Sabes que no lo haré Rose. Si, me va a doler pero más me duele que él no se de cuenta cuanto lo amo y además, va a estar toda la noche pegado a ella y eso será mucho más doloroso y no lograre soportarlo. Así que prefiero no estar con él a sentir ese dolor en mi corazón.

—Bueno basta ya de sufrimientos. Este será uno de los días más importantes de tu vida y tienes que estar feliz. Mañana a las diez de la mañana vamos donde Valentino —.mañana elegiría como quería mi vestido pero faltaban unas personitas muy importantes para mí y quería que me acompañaran.

—Mamá digámosle a Esme y Alice que nos acompañen. Sabes cuanto las aprecio y quiero que estén presentes cuando escoja el vestido. Además nunca nos perdonarían si no las invitamos —Quiero mucho a Esme, es como una segunda mamá para mí y Alice, además de ser mi cuñada es mi mejor amiga. Es como una hermana para mí, ellas son muy especiales. Además saben que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

—Claro princesa, ahora las llamo para que vengan mañana y nos acompañen —nuestra día de mañana sería eterno pero será un recuerdo muy grato.

—Gracias mamá. Aunque mañana será eterno con Alice, sabes cómo se pone con lo de la ropa. Hasta que no elijamos todos los vestidos no nos dejara en paz, pero así de loca y todo la quiero —río. Mi amiga es una loca por la moda, cada temporada nos cambia el guardarropa ya que es una adicta a las compras.

—Bueno pero sabes que igual sino la llevamos nunca nos perdonaría y el castigo sí que sería peor —mamá simulo cara de pánico para luego sonreír. Es que Alice y ropa combinados son una explosión.

—Mami no me asustes. Cambiando de tema, ya vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo.

—Si mis bebes. A dormir para que se levanten con la cara bien fresca. No nos queremos arrugar tan rápido —todas pusimos cara de pánico.

—Por supuesto que no mami —contestamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno se retiro a su habitación. Entre a la mía, me desvestí, fui al baño para llenar la tina con sales y burbujas. Me sumergí en ella para relajarme. Al rato salí y me seque. Volví a mi cuarto y empecé a echarme mis cremas para tener una piel hermosa. Me puse mi pijama, como no me gusta dormir con corpiño, solo uso el camisón, mis braguitas y un short pequeño, todo color fucsia.

Me subí a mi cama, me arrope con mi colcha y me dormí. Cuando caí en la inconsciencia empecé a soñar con mi hermoso príncipe pero sabía que era solo eso, un sueño muy hermoso.

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo disculpen la demora pero tengo un problema con mi beta espero actualizar mas seguido.**

**aquí**** ya podemos conocer mas profundamente ya saben quienes van a ser el coreo-grafo, el diseñador del vestido y la lista de invitados.**

**a ¿****quien creen que escojera Edward? a ¿bella o Tanya? o sera Edward tan malo de llevar a Tanya y arruinarle la noche, muy pronto lo sabrán así que sigan leyendo **

**VOY A SUBIR UNAS IMÁGENES DEL FIC, EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, ASÍ QUE VAYAN A MI PERFIL DE FF Y BUSQUEN EL ENLACE PARA QUE VEAN LAS IMÁGENES.**

**gracias chicas por sus RR los he leído todos gracias a:**

**karolay28, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, miriancullen32, Kjmima, carlita16, Daniela Cullen Hale.**

**a mis hermosas amigas que me han ayudado con muchas cosas del fic.**

**AlexCullenGrey y emmaly76. **

**chicas las quiero muchisimo y gracias por su ayuda.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**

**SI FUE DE SU AGRADO LOS VEO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ES MI PRIMER FIC.**


	4. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Estaba en un hermoso sueño, en el que bailaba el vals de mis 15 años con el amor de mi vida, cuando siento que algo me empieza a mover, y alguien muy lejos me llama. Otra vez siento que alguien me mueve, tratando de despertarme, pero esta vez más duro y escucho a alguien gritándome al oído. Empiezo a despertar de a poco, a mover los músculos, abro un ojo y me acostumbro a la luz que entra por la ventana, cuando ya mi mirada se ajusta, veo que mi hermosa madre y mi hermana están al lado de mi cama, despertándome.

—Mamá, ya me desperté. Dejen de gritar por favor —dije sentándome en la cama.

—Ok hija. Ahora levántate y ve a la ducha. Te esperamos abajo —dijeron mientras salían de mi habitación.

—Está bien —acepté de mala gana.

Me paré de la cama y entré a mi cuarto de baño. Puse a llenar mi tina, le agregué las sales y los aceites con olor a fresas y rosas. Me quité mi hermoso pijama y entré en mi tina. Mi mente rápidamente viaja y pienso que en este momento, sería fantástico tener a Edward a mi lado, pues se cumpliría una de mis fantasías. Aunque debo reconocer, falta mucho para que se convierta en realidad.

Cogí mi esponja, rocié un poco de mi jabón favorito —fresas—, y empecé a pasarme la esponja por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Pero me dediqué un tiempo a acariciarme. Primero mis senos, los masajeo hasta que siento cómo mis pezones se erectan con mi toque. Luego bajé mi mano hasta mi clítoris, mientras con mi otra mano seguía masajeando y apretando suavemente mi seno. Me empiezo a tocar ese botón que tanto placer me da, suavemente. Pero luego aumenté la velocidad de mis caricias.

Miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo mientras sigo ese frenesí. Al cabo de unos segundos, no aguanto más, por lo que con mis dedos abro mis pliegues y busco mi centro, al mismo tiempo que introduzco un dedo y empiezo a embestir muy lentamente, hasta aumentar la velocidad de mis embestidas. El placer incrementa. Agrego otro dedo a mi centro, así que ya son dos dedos los que me penetran, eso hace que en mi vientre se empiece a formar una bola de fuego que estoy a punto de sacar de mí.

Sigo embistiéndome con los dedos y masajeando mi clítoris. Estoy a punto de llegar, solo falta muy poco, así que continúo hasta que no aguanto más y me un fantástico orgasmo me lleva a recorrer los cielos y más allá. Me encanta tocarme y sentirme, así ya se lo que me gusta y lo que no. Al terminar, me lavo la espuma, me paro de la tina y me enrollo en la toalla y salgo del baño.

En mi habitación, me unto mis cremas para tener bien humectada la piel, voy directo a mi closet, abro mis cajones y saco mi hermosa ropa interior de encaje francés de la casa de Victoria Secrets, de color rosa pastel. Es muy cómodo y se me ve genial. Busco en el closet un vestido y encuentro uno color gris con estampados negros en animal printe, unos tacones blancos con la punto dorada, me maquillo muy suave, solo un poco de base, delineador de ojos y un poco de brillo labial. Finalmente, me pongo mi cadenita que mi padre me regaló el día en que nací, y unos hermosos aretes de diamantes con forma de corazón, regalo de mi 10mo cumpleaños.

Salgo de mi habitación ya lista. En el comedor me esperan mi madre —con un vestido rojo escote alto con mangas cortas, hasta las rodillas, con zapatos de tacón color dorado con un bolso rojo pequeño de mano—, y Rose, —con un hermoso vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo que delinea su figura con muchos detalles en piedras que hacen que resalte, y unos zapatos negros en puntas muy altos, con un bolso de mano negro—, sentadas. Mi madre me pasa un plato con cereal con un poco de fruta picada, y yo me dispongo a desayunar.

—Mamá, ¿dónde están papá y Jasper? —Pregunto. No los he visto. Se me hace raro que no aparezcan, si son los primeros en sentarse en el comedor.

—Ellos desayunaron temprano y salieron a casa de tu madrina a ver un partido con Carlisle y los chicos —respondió mi madre.

—Con razón, ni siquiera se despidieron de mí. Mamá, ¿por qué no llamas a Esme a ver si ya salieron para acá?

Tengo muchas ganas de ir donde Valentino. Él me ha creado ya varios vestidos para las fiestas de la empresa de papá y para algunas reuniones, y me encanta como me quedan.

—Ya las llamé princesa y dijeron que estaban en camino —justo cuando terminaba de hablar, tocaron el timbre—. Voy a ver quién es —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando abre la puerta entra un tornado y pasa atravesando la sala hacia el comedor y llega a abrazarnos a Rose y a mí.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? —Nos pregunta Alice, quien lleva puesto un hermoso vestido rojo, strapless, ajustado en el pecho y cae libre hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos negros altos y abiertos por delante y un bolso de mano.

—Bien, ¿y tú? Emocionada, me imagino. ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrar el vestido para mis 15? —Le pregunté.

—Claro que sí, bella, para eso vine. Además, tenemos que ver los vestidos que nosotras nos pondremos, ese día tenemos que vernos divinas

—Hola Esme, ¿cómo estás?

Mi madrina tenía un hermoso vestido lila fuerte ajustado al cuerpo y corto hasta la mitad del muslo, con un blazer negro y zapatos altos de tacón, color beige.

—Muy bien hija, ¿y tú, cómo estás? —Me preguntó.

—Bien, Esme. Muy feliz. Bueno, espérenme; me cepillo los dientes y enseguida bajo —empecé a subir las escaleras cuando escuché que me gritaban.

—Está bien. Aquí te esperamos.

Entré rápido al baño a cepillarme los dientes, cogí mi bolso, bajé y salimos juntas de la casa.

Nuestra casa estaba ubicada frente al mar. Tiene una hermosa entrada rodeada árboles y hermosas flores, un gran camino y terminando una hermosa fuente. El porche es de mármol, tiene 9 habitaciones y 9 baños en la construcción principal. Además tiene 8 habitaciones distribuidas en la casa de la piscina, la de la cancha de tenis y la casa de la entrada, que es de dos niveles. Dentro en el primer piso están la hermosa cocina, la sala, el comedor, una bolera, una sala de cine,sala de billar, una piscina interior realizada como un antiguo baño romano, baños turcos, sauna, sala de masaje, salón de baile. Y un detalle que seguro es el sueño de muchos de vosotros, al dormitorio principal se accede desde su propia piscina privada y a través de un ascensor de cristal, el estudio de mi papá, mi mamá, Rosalie, Jasper y el mío, los cuartos de las personas del servicio.

En la segunda planta, se encuentran los dormitorios, el de mis padres, con un gran ropero, enormes ventanales y un gran baño con bañera. Luego sigue el cuarto de Jasper, hermosa habitación con un espectacular baño. Sigue la de Rose, también muy hermosa y de último la mía, mi cama de princesa es grande, con cuatro doseles a los lados del cuelga unos velos rosa que cubran desde el techo hasta el suelo es hermoso, mi baño privado igual que cada uno de las habitaciones, tiene cuatro habitaciones, más las que son las de huéspedes, con sus baños privados cada uno.

Subimos en el Audi R8 de mi madre y salimos de casa hacia donde Valentino. La verdad mi mamá conduce espectacular, eso me encanta. Todos tenemos esa afición de manejar muy rápido, a toda la velocidad que podamos hacerlo. Me encanta sentir el viento en mi cara, ver como todo pasa tan rápido ante tus ojos que ni lo distingues. Es simplemente maravilloso.

Llegamos a la casa de Valentino, es una hermosa mansión ubicada en las colinas de Westchester, tiene cinco enormes habitaciones de estilo relajado, seis baños completos, varias chimeneas de piedra, un equipado gimnasio y por si fuera poco delicadas puertas al mejor estilo vintage de hace 200 años, sumado a grandes aberturas de madera y una panorámica envidiable del famoso Valle Hudson.

Salimos del auto y nos encontramos con Valentino.

—Hola hermosas damas, un placer recibirlas —nos saludó a cada una con doble beso.

—Hola Valentino, ¿cómo estás? —Respondimos su saludo.

—Emocionado de verlas, pero presiento que hay algo muy especial detrás de su visita. ¿Qué será? —Preguntó.

—Nosotras también. Ya sabes, nos encanta visitarte, pero la razón de hoy es por el vestido de 15 años de Bella —Al mencionar mi vestido, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

—Claro, desde que nació sabía cómo sería el vestido perfecto para ella. Sabes que te conozco muy bien —dijo mientras me miraba.

—Sí, y estoy ansiosa. Quiero que mi vestido sea único y exclusivo. Nadie aparte de nosotras conocerá cómo quedara el vestido y sé que tu eres el indicado para eso, por eso vinimos contigo.

—Bueno, entonces pasen y pónganse cómodas, en lo que yo voy por mis cosas. Así diseñamos tu vestido. Ya regreso —dijo mientras salía de la sala de estar.

En ese momento entró la nana de Valentino, la señora Catalina. Es una hermosa viejita de 65 años, que ha estado al lado de Valentino desde que nació y él siempre anda con ella para donde sea que vaya. Nos ofrece algo de tomar y todas pedimos té frío.

—Mamá, estoy súper emocionada. Sé que Valentino va hacer que mi vestido sea hermoso y que todos, el día de la fiesta, se queden con la boca abierta. Voy a ser la princesa que soy. Ese día quiero destacar, ser el centro de atención. Quiero ser solo yo.

—Todas lo estamos princesa. Sabes que Valentino conoce nuestros gustos mejor que nadie y hará algo divino para ti, de eso que no te quede duda. Nos va a sorprender con algo hermoso que te va a encantar.

Justo en ese momento Valentino baja las escaleras con todos los materiales necesarios para crear el diseño de mi vestido.

—Bueno Bella, cuéntame cómo lo quieres, para empezar el boceto.

—En la parte de arriba lo quiero strapless con escote en forma de corazón, con corsé, que se entalle muy bien la cintura, y de ahí que salga la falda en caída bien ancha, el pecho y la cintura adornado con piedras.

—Ok princesa, ya entiendo. Mira, no sé, aquí bajé unos diseños. Dime si te gusta alguno. Esos son unos diseños secretos, así como el de Rose, el tuyo es muy importante para mí, así que hace muchos años lo tenía hecho imaginándome cómo lo querías y veo que he acertado en unas cuantas cosas. Así que dime qué te parecen éstos.

—Este me encanta, así es como lo quiero y también hay que ver cómo van a hacer los de los cambios, ya sabes, que quiero tres cambios más aparte del vestido de mis 15.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo quieres que sean los vestidos? Dame ideas. Yo creo que deben ser muy pegados para que se te vean las curvas y acentúe tu cuerpo.

—Estamos pensando lo mismo. Quiero el primer vestido sea de color azul eléctrico, en satén, que brille y resalte mi piel. Sería corto, ceñido al cuerpo, la parte de arriba que fuera en corsé con encaje por encima que resalte esa zona de mi cuerpo, en la parte de la falda una corta hasta la mitad de los muslos y en la parte trasera colgaría un cola larga hasta los pies que saldría desde el inicio de la falda en la parte trasera.

—Ese vestido ya está, ahora dime de quién el color azul es el preferido —sonreí de solo recordar a mi amor.

—De Edward. Es el color preferido de él y a él le encanta vérmelo puesto, dice que se me ve muy bonito —recordé el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que me ve con su color favorito.

—Bueno ya que sabemos eso, ahora dime: el segundo vestido, ¿cómo lo quieres? —Preguntó. Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió cómplice.

—El segundo vestido es de color verde esmeralda, el pecho en forma triangular, con tirantes del mismo color, pero súper delgados; que pasen desapercibidos. De ahí una cinta que marque la forma del vestido, cae suelto con un abundante vuelo largo hasta mis pies —rió divertido negando con su cabeza, pues él ya me conoce y sabe que me gusta decidir cada detalle.

—Princesa, ese se te verá espectacular. Resalta perfecto con tus ojos. En ese serás la sensación, todas se lo querrán mandar a hacer así —_Esa es la idea_, pensé. Solo espero que él me vea hermosa y se dé cuenta…

—Bueno y el tercero. En ese quiero que me sorprendas, solo lo sabré el día de la sección de fotos antes de la entrega. Ese día quiero verlo antes, ni yo ni nadie lo sabrá. Sabes que confío plenamente en ti, así que espero que me dejes embobada cuando lo vea —dije. Él sonrió como niño frente a una dulcería, sabía que lo tomaría como un reto para superar los modelos que yo misma elegí. Casi puedo ver lo espectacular que quedará.

—Sabes que así será princesa y muchas gracias por ese detalle tan especial al escogerme a mí para hacer tus vestidos. Es una gran presente para mí. Las quiero mucho a todas, son como una familia para mí. Ahora chicas, ustedes tan calladas. ¿Qué les parecen las opciones de Bella? —Miró expectante a mis acompañantes que tenían una enorme sonrisa.

—A mí me encantaron, son fantásticas. Los colores: perfectos. Por lo visto, no necesitaste de ninguna para elegir —dijo alegre Alice y me lanzó un beso volado.

—Eso es porque aprendí de las mejores. ¿Quién más me podría haber enseñado tanto de moda? Mamá, madrina, ¿qué les parecieron los vestidos? Dígannos su opinión —para mí ellas eran mi modelo a seguir, perfectas en todo.

—Princesa, me encantan cada uno de los vestidos y sé que Valentino te sorprenderá con el que le diste a él para hacerlo en secreto. Sé que nos dejará a todas con la boca abierta —me encanta que mi mamá sea tan sincera sobre lo que piensa, por eso la quiero, nunca se queda callada y nos dice la verdad por más dolorosa que sea.

—Sí Bella hija, están muy hermosos. Los que más me gustaron fueron el azul y el verde, porque sé que en esos tienes a mi hijo presente, así que gracias princesa, por dejarnos compartir contigo este gran momento —comentó Esme. Cómo adoro a mi madrina.

—Bueno, ahora salgamos al jardín y platiquemos de otra cosa —nos paramos de los sofás y seguimos a Valentino hasta una mesa muy bien ubicada en el jardín, que déjenme decirle tiene una vista espectacular.

—Chicas, ¿quieren algo más para tomar? —Nos preguntó.

—No. Muchas gracias, así estamos bien —si con lo que la nana nos dio, estábamos llenas.

—En ese caso, cuéntenme de esos hombres que las traen locas. ¿Por qué no vinieron con ellos? —Preguntó Valentino.

—Pues, porque decidieron dejarnos venir solas ya que saben cómo somos en cuanto a la moda. Además hoy iban a dar unos partidos de fútbol, que creo querían ver. Ya sabes cómo son ellos con sus deportes —respondió mi madre.

—Sí, eso lo tengo más que claro. A ellos les encanta ver cómo mueven la pelota. En cambio a nosotras, nos gusta ver a los hombres, esas piernas, esos traseros, ellos que están buenísimos para hacerles de todo —comentó Valentino haciendo caras graciosas haciéndonos reír.

—Ni que lo digas, están hermosos. Lástima que a los hombres no les guste tenernos a nosotras al lado, dicen que no los dejamos concentrar en el juego, así que nos mandan a otro lado —dijo Alice haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Tan odiosos esos chicos suyos. Como no tienen esos cuerpazos, les da envidia escuchar lo que dicen de esos dioses —mencionó valentino haciéndose el molesto.

—Es verdad, son muy celosos los chicos y para que no hablemos más nos dicen protestan, diciendo que son feos o hasta nos dicen que esos son gay. Nosotras, al contrario, les decimos solo les dicen así porque nos gustan a nosotras —dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara. No quiero ni imaginarme qué está pensando.

—Sí que martirizan a los pobres con esos hombres tan hermosos, pero bueno los suyos no están tan mal que digamos —dijo Valentino mirándolas pícaramente.

—Nuestros amores son divinos, como dioses caídos del Olimpo, esos cuerpos que nos llenan de locura, son geniales y así como son los amamos mucho, solo nos gusta ponerlos celos —murmuró Esme. Es innegable el amor que se tienen mi padrino y ella.

—Eso se nota. Además ellos que no saben cómo son ustedes de bromistas y los pobres siempre caen —dijo Valentino divertido.

—Bueno Valentino, te dejamos. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Además nuestro hombres nos esperan —dijo mi madre dándole un par de besos.

—Chicas, un placer volverlas a ver. Las estoy llamando para que vengan a ver los vestidos de Bella —prometió Valentino besándonos a las demás.

—Esperaremos tu llamada. Nos vemos. En la próxima venida escogemos nosotras nuestros vestidos, así que ten varios modelos —dijo Alice a manera de despedida. Sabía que Valentino no nos decepcionaría, de seguro nos estaría esperando con un sinfín de modelos para que ellas eligieran.

—Bueno chicas, por aquí las espero para que lo hagamos. Adiós, que les vaya bien —se despidió Valentino.

—Adiós, Valentino —respondimos todas a tiempo.

Salimos de la casa hacia el vehículo de mi madre. Nos montamos en él, dimos el último adiós a Valentino y nos fuimos.

* * *

**chicas espero les haya gustado mucho **

**ya en este capitulo vimos a una bella traviesa que le encanta jugar con su cuerpo sentir y gozar de el sin ningun impedimiento, conocimos como es la casa, escuchamos los detalles de los vestidos, y conocimos al espectacular Valentino.**

**VOY A SUBIR UNAS IMÁGENES DEL FIC, EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, ASÍ QUE VAYAN A MI PERFIL DE FF Y BUSQUEN EL ENLACE PARA QUE VEAN LAS IMÁGENES.**

**gracias chicas por sus RR los he leído todos gracias a:**

**karolay28, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, miriancullen32, Kjmima, carlita16, Daniela Cullen Hale.**

**a mis hermosas amigas que me han ayudado con muchas cosas del fic.**

**AlexCullenGrey y emmaly76.**

**y a mi hermosa beta MANU por ayudarme con ese fic **

**chicas las quiero muchisimo y gracias por su ayuda.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.**

**SI FUE DE SU AGRADO LOS VEO EN EL TERCER CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ES MI PRIMER FIC.**


End file.
